The Great Cat Detective
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective (1986)". Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Basil of Baker Street *Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Dr. Dawson *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Olivia Flaversham *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Hiram Flaversham *Manny (Ice Age) as Toby (w/ Rikki-Tikki-Tavi as an extra) *Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) as Mrs. Judson *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Professor Ratigan *Tabaqui (Mowgli's Brothers) as Fidget *Zeke (Ice Age) as Bartholomew *Nag/Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) as Felicia *Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) as Barmaid *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Juggling Octopus *Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Miss Kitty *Gloria (Madagascar) and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Queen Mousetoria Scene Index: *The Great Cat Detective Part 1-Kidnapped/"Main Title" *The Great Cat Detective Part 2-Bagheera Finds Kiara *The Great Cat Detective Part 3-Enter Danny *The Great Cat Detective Part 4-Enter Shere Khan *The Great Cat Detective Part 5-"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Cat Detective Part 6-The Unusual Footprints/Here's Manny and Rikki *The Great Cat Detective Part 7-At the Toy Store *The Great Cat Detective Part 8-Tabaqui Kidnaps Kiara/The Chase *The Great Cat Detective Part 9-'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion *The Great Cat Detective Part 10-Shere Khan's Plan *The Great Cat Detective Part 11-Danny's Observation *The Great Cat Detective Part 12-At the Pub *The Great Cat Detective Part 13-"Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Cat Detective Part 14-The Bar Fight/Following Tabaqui *The Great Cat Detective Part 15-Danny and Shere Khan's Confrontation *The Great Cat Detective Part 16-Shere Khan's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Queen Sarabi's Doom *The Great Cat Detective Part 17-'We Set The Trap Off Now!' *The Great Cat Detective Part 18-At Buckingham Palace *The Great Cat Detective Part 19-The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Cat Detective Part 20-The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Cat Detective Part 21-'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Cat Detective Part 22-End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 (1967-2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) *The Lion King trilogy (1994-2004) *The Lion Guard (TV Show) *Ice Age trilogy (2002-2016) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Mowgli's Brothers (1976) *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Madagascar trilogy (2005-2012) *Kung Fu Panda trilogy (2008-2016) Gallery Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Basil of Baker Street Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Dr. Dawson Kiara (Young).jpg|Young Kiara as Olivia Flaversham Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba as Hiram Flaversham 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Toby Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Mrs. Judson Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Professor Ratigan Tabaqui (Disney).jpg|Tabaqui as Fidget 292741_1251665955807_full.jpg|Zeke as Bartholomew Nagaina-the-cobra-wife-of-nag-rikki-tikki-tavi-96.5.jpg|Nag/Nagaina as Felicia Frances Albacore.jpg|Frances Albacore as the Barmaid Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as the Juggling Octopus Tigger.jpg|Tigger as the Frog Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the Salamander Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Miss Kitty Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria and Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Miss Kitty's Sisters Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Queen Mousetoria Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs